Avatar: Keisha's Story
by Anime-Angel-Seza
Summary: Keisha is the daughter of Aang and Katara, but she is also the new Avatar, how does that work? This is the story of how one escaped prisoner could change her life forever! OCxOC My first fan fiction so be nice please
1. Prologue

Summary: The next Avatar is born, but why is Aang still alive? Shouldn't the next Avatar be born after Aang dies? And how is Azula out of prison?

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender

Prologue:

It was a cold night in the Southern Water Tribe, the penguins were sleeping, and a big, furry flying bison named Appa was snoring away, of course so was the lemur Momo. But the night wasn't quite. No, if you listened more closely, you can hear a woman screaming. This woman was the one and only Katara, the Avatar's wife. She was in the process of giving birth to their second child. Their first, currently 5 years old, is the young boy standing in the waiting room with his grandfather, Hakoda, and this boys name is Hiro.

Hiro has his mother's dark skin and brown hair, and his father's blue-gray eyes. He was holding his grandfather's hand while staring intently at the door leading to his parents. He was scared something bad was happening to his mother. "Grampa, is mummy okay?" he asks his grandfather in a shaky voice.

"Yes, she's okay, she's having a baby just like she had you. You're going to have a baby brother or sister," replies Hakoda in a calm voice.

"Okay," says Hiro with a new found smile on his face.

Back in the delivery room, Katara is lying down with sweat running down her temple. Aang sitting right beside her holding her hand while she squeezes it hard causing him pain. "Okay Katara, your almost there, push!" commands the nurse helping with the delivery.

Then the piercing sound of an infant's crying can be heard in and outside the room. "It's a beautiful baby girl!" exclaims the nurse. "What are you going to call her?"

Katara and Aang share a glance as Katara says one simple name,

"Keisha!"

* * *

This is my first fan fiction, so please bare with me. You Know what to do, please review. Criticism is welcome, but please no harsh words. If you want this to continue, then please let me know. If you think it's weird let me know. Hiro is pronounced how it's spelled, so yeah.

I might update daily, I'm not sure, but if I can I'll do it.


	2. 1 Anomaly

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender

Chapter 1 – Anomaly

On a cliff just outside the Southern Water Tribe

"Daddy, why are you telling me this stuff?" asks the gentle voice of the 5-year-old Keisha. Her silky black hair blowing in the breeze and her pale skin shines in the light just like her father, but her eyes, a shinning sky blue, sparkle just like her mother's.

"Because Keisha, although this is hard to believe, and trust me, I can't believe it, you are the next Avatar after me," replies Aang calmly. "Since no two Avatars are supposed to live in the real world at the same time, I may not be around much longer, so I need to teach you about the Avatar State and the Spirit World. Plus, not including you brother, I am the last air-bender that knows all there is to know about air-bending. I need to be the one to teach you this. I need to do this before that happens."

"But, I _don't want_ you to leave daddy," says a now timid Keisha.

"Don't worry, since both of us is the Avatar, you can summon me and I can give you _any_ advice you need as the new Avatar," replies the still calm Aang.

"Okay, so when are we going to see Korin again?" asks a now cheery Keisha.

Aang sighs at his daughters attempt to change the subject. "Next week, Keisha. We've already had this discussion _five_ times now."

"Oh, okay. So what were you saying?"

"Right, I was talking to you about the elements. As you know, your mother is a water-bender, and your brother and I are air-benders. You, although learn all four, are a water-bender. We know this because, as the reincarnation shows, this generation of Avatar is a water-bender," he pauses to see if his daughter will interrupt. She doesn't so he continues. "While I am still here I will teach you how to enter the Avatar State and the Spirit World since I am the only one who can. Of course, I could leave it for you to figure out on your own, but I won't leave you hanging. Then I shall teach you air-bending, if I don't get to teach you much, then Hiro can teach you everything he knows. After that you will have to figure it out on your own."

"Like air-bending scrolls?" asks Keisha suddenly interested.

'Yes, like air-bending scrolls. Anyway, each element is linked to one of the four seasons. Water is to winter, like air is to autumn, fire is to summer and earth is to spring. As summer and winter are opposites, so are fire and water, as are autumn and spring, air and earth. Since fire is your opposite, it will be the hardest for you to learn, just like earth was the hardest for me to learn," states Aang matter-of-factly.

"Wow, I can't picture you not being able to do anything. I never would have guessed that daddy had difficulty mastering earth-bending, it doesn't sound possible, you're so good at it," Keisha says while trying to picture her father being unable to do something.

"Well, it was the same for every Avatar before me and will be the same for you," adds Aang.

"Daddy, why is it hard to believe that I am the new Avatar?" asks Keisha out of pure curiousity.

"Well that would be because an Avatar has never been born while another still lives. That's part of the reincarnation cycle. When one Avatar dies, that's when a new Avatar is born to the next nation in the cycle. If you started from me, you would go in order of the seasons to their elements, air and autumn, then comes water and winter, earth and spring, fire and summer, and so on. But you were born before the previous Avatar, me, died. That is why it is hard to believe," he replies without hesitation. "Also, because I may not live till you are sixteen, you were told you were the Avatar earlier than tradition says, which is of course sixteen."

"Oh, I don't get it."

"Never mind," he sighs. "But you _must_ remember, I might not be around long enough to teach you everything I know about being the Avatar. So you have to _promise_ me that you will try the best you can to finish learning what you need. If I need to speak to you I will contact you through the Spirit World, just like Avatar Roku did with me all those years ago. Do you promise?"

"Yes daddy, I promise."

"Thank you Keisha," sighs Aang, finally happy he's getting through to his daughter's reasonable side. Suddenly, Aang sees something in his peripheral vision coming extremely fast, heading straight for…

"**Keisha, Look out!**"

* * *

I know this chapter is kinda short, but hey, I can't please everyone. You know the drill, review please. As per usual, constructive criticism is welcome, as long as it isn't harsh. I know I left on a cliffy, but if you plan to read further, get used to it. I know everyone says it, but if you don't like my story then don't read it. Also the facts that Aang says is just that, facts. All of it is true facts. If your a true Avatar freak like I know I am, then you know it's true. Some sources say that Aang has black hair, some say brown, for my story I'm going with black.

If your wondering why this chapter is called Anomaly, it's because, as the chapter says, Keisha was born out of tradition to the normal reincarnation cycle. Korin is pronounced how it is spelled and since I forgot to put it in the prologue Keisha is pronounced "Kay-sha." You'll find out more about who Korin is in later chapters, you can take a few guesses if you want, I don't mind. If you yhink you got it, don't tell anyone, you might ruin the surprise for them.

I know I said I would wait a day at least before I issued the next chapter, but I couldn't wait, I wanted to put more in. :)


	3. 2 Goodbye Avatar Aang

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender

Chapter 2 – Goodbye Avatar Aang

"**Keisha, look out!**" yells Aang as he dives for his daughter.

Aang jumps in between his daughter and the arrow heading straight for her. Just as he reaches her, the arrow instead of hitting it's target, Keisha, it pierces Aang in the back. "DADDY!" yells Keisha in fear for her father's life. She looks in the direction the arrow came, but saw nothing there.

Keisha looks into her father's eyes as he says his last words to her. "Keisha, it would appear fate has taken me before I could teach you anything while I live. Tell your mother and brother I love them. Tell your uncle Sokka, aunt Sukie, your cousins and everyone that I'll miss them. I promise to contact you when I settle properly in the Spirit World."

"Help me, someone please help me," yells Keisha at the top of her lungs with tears running down her cheeks.

"Keisha, what's the m- oh my god, what happened?" exclaims the nearest Southern Water Tribe resident who Keisha recognizes as Eli.

"Daddy was talking to me about the Avatar State and the Spirit World, then an arrow was heading towards me, I think, cause daddy yelled for me to look out, then he jumped at me, then he was in between me and the arrow, then it hit him in the back, then he told me to tell mummy and Hiro that she loved them, then he told me to tell uncle Sokka and aunt Sukie and my cousins and everyone that he will miss them, then he told me-"

"Hold on Keisha, let's go to your mother and talk then, I'll carry your father," replied Eli cutting her off.

"Okay," Keisha consented as Eli picks up her father and heads towards the Avatar's home, so she follows.

* * *

Aang and Katara's House

Katara was making lunch for her family knowing very well that when Aang and Keisha returned, they'd be hungry. Then she hears running outside, so she goes to investigate only to be met with a horrible sight. Running towards her were a crying Keisha and Eli holding the lifeless body of her husband? "Mummy, daddy got shot," cried Keisha as she reaches her mother.

"Oh no, Eli is he…?" she couldn't say it.

"I'm afraid so my lady. I'm sorry," Eli replies while hanging his head in remorse.

Katara, not being able to stand on her weak knees, collapses to the ground and holds her daughter in her arms. As they cry in each others arms, an unsuspecting Hiro comes out to find out what's happening. "Mum, what's going on?" he asks with fear in his voice after seeing his mother and sister crying. He then looks over at Eli and sees his dad absolutely unmoving. "Dad? What's wrong with dad?"

"He's gone son, I'm truly sorry," answers Eli in a truly apologetic voice.

"No, no, no, that's _not possible_, dad is the strongest person I know!" exclaims Hiro in absolute denial. He is, after all, only 10 years old.

"But he isn't immortal, Hiro," whispers his mother. "Everyone dies sometime; all we can do is mourn. Come here Hiro."

As Hiro goes over to his mother and sister to cry with them, Sokka, Sukie and their two children come over to see what's happening. Sokka holds his wife and children in his arms, as they too cry over the death of Avatar Aang.

* * *

The next day was his funeral, the whole Water Tribe was there. Unfortunately, due to the early date, none of their friends from the other nations could make it, but they are having a memorial service for their dead friend and Avatar. The whole world was mourning the death of the Avatar.

Keisha was standing with the rest of her family. She was crying along with her mother, aunt, cousins, Kinta and Joey, 7-year-old twins. Hiro, unable to take that his father was dead, just stood in silence and watched as they lowered his coffin into the ground. The whole Southern Water Tribe was quite, it was silent and the only thing that can be heard is the penguins eating their fish and the weeping of the people.

Later that day, while sitting at the table at her aunt and uncle's house, Keisha was thinking intently to herself until she finally speaks her mind. "It's my fault, it's all my fault. That arrow was meant for me and he took it instead. I could have saved him, but I was too scared to do anything."

"No, Keisha, don't say such things sweetie, it's not your fault. You're five years old, there was nothing you could do. It was the person who shot the arrow in the first place's shot. Your father was protecting you, he wouldn't mind going by that means of death. You should be proud your father left us doing what he did best, protecting people. He went a hero," replied Katara in shock that she would hear her daughter say such things.

"I still think it's my fault," Keisha whispered to herself.

* * *

I realise that this one was shorter than the last, but I'm starting to think that all my chapters are going to be short. Sorry if it disappoints anyone. Review please, just like always. I know the second genre I have is humour and this chapter is tragic, but the story isn't over yet, the humour comes later. If you are upset about Aang dying, then I am sorry, but in the previous chapter it clearly says that he wouldn't live much longer, I just didn't say when.

I know it seems that Keisha is talking like a teenager would, but my internal typing instincts don't allow me to mess up real spelling and grammar, so I can't write like a five year old. We'll just say that, even though she's five, she's very literate and intelligent. Eli is pronounced Ee-lie, Kinta is pronounced how it is spelled and Joey is pronounced, well think of a baby kangaroo. These names are coming off the top of my head, so sorry if it doesn't go with the whole Southern Water Tribe name guess thing.

Sorry if I'm making it sound like I'm saying you guys are stupid and don't get it, because that's definitely not the case. I add all this just in case someone doesn't get it or if people get the wrong idea.


	4. 3 Return of the Fire Princess

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender

Chapter 3 – Return of the Fire Princess

Five years have passed and now Keisha is 10 years old. She's been learning water-bending from her mother and Hiro has taught her everything he knows about air-bending. After her father's funeral, Keisha had gone to the Fire Nation to visit Prince Korin the following week as planned. Prince Korin is, of course, Zuko and Mai's son. He is one year older than Keisha and they have been best of friends since she was old enough to know what a friend is. She stayed in the Fire Nation capital in the palace with Korin, and his now 6-year-old sister, for four years.

While there she learnt fire-bending, but not enough to be a fully realised Avatar, she is only 10. She also learnt etiquette and how to hold a perfect posture, though she'll never need it. Then, for the past year, she has been living back home with her mother and Hiro. Though she never shows it, deep down she still blames herself for her father's death. She doesn't voice it because she knows her mother will tell her otherwise.

* * *

Katara and Aang's House

Keisha was sitting at the living room table with her mother and Hiro, Her black hair blowing in the breeze coming in through the window and her blue eyes sparkling in the morning sun. "Mother, when am I going to go to the Earth Kingdom and learn earth-bending from Toph?" Keisha asks her mother while having her breakfast.

"Whenever you want I suppose."

"How's next week?" asks Keisha.

"Next week's fine," replies Katara. "But send a messenger hawk ahead of you so they know you're coming."

"Okay, I will."

"Mum, can I go too?" asks Hiro in a hopeful voice. This boy is way too childish for a 15-year-old; he definitely got it from his father.

Katara looks into her sons blue-gray eyes that look so much like his father's. "Now _why_ would you want to go to Ba Sing Se, you'll be completely bored? Keisha is going to be learning earth-bending; you have nothing to do there."

"Its _Ba Sing Se_ mum, I'm sure I can find something to do," he scoffs.

"Fine," she turns to Keisha. "You better tell Toph you're both going."

"Okay, I will."

They all turn their heads to the front door as they here running. "Stay here Keisha. Hiro, come with me," orders Katara worriedly.

"But-"

"No buts Keisha stay here," orders Katara again.

"Fine," Keisha sighs. Hiro follows his mother outside to see what's happening. Keisha, not being able to sit still, follows them.

She walks outside and what she sees looks a lot like the snow soot that her parents warned her about. There was a Fire Nation ship near-by, but by the looks of everyone's faces, it's not a friendly one. She makes her way through the crowd and sees her family ahead. As she gets there, she sees a woman with brown hair and amber eyes, she seems familiar but Keisha can't put her finger on it. Then Keisha looks up at her mother's face only to see a look of total disbelief at what she is seeing.

"Mum, who is she?"

"Keisha? I thought I told you to wait in the house?" whispers Katara to her daughter.

"I just couldn't do that, you know how I am."

"True, but-" Katara tries to reply, but is cut off by the stranger.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the little Water tribe peasant, Katara."

"How did you get out of prison?" Katara asks the stranger.

"Zu-zu let me out," she remarks. That name sounds so damn familiar to Keisha.

"Liar, Zuko would never let you out, he hates you as much as you hate the both of us," yells Katara. Now Zuko is a name Keisha remembers.

"Wow, that really hurt, but I suppose you're right. He didn't let me out, I escaped."

"How?" yells Katara.

"You actually think I'm going to tell you? You're dumber than you look," remarks the stranger.

Keisha can't take it anymore. "Who are you?"

The stranger's piercing amber eyes look straight at Keisha with a smirk on her face. "It would appear you don't educate your children properly Katara. Well little girl, my name is Azula, the Fire Nation princess. Fire Lord Zuko is my older brother and Korin is my nephew."

Keisha gasps while inhaling the air around her. "No way."

"Yes way, but I have a question for you little girl, what's your name?"

"My name is-"

"Don't answer her sweetie," Katara cuts off Keisha in a pleading tone.

"I only asked her name, I can't exactly use it against her. But it doesn't matter, I already know her name. How are you doing, Keisha," smirks Azula.

"How do you know her name?" asked Katara.

"I have my sources, just like I have my sources for escaping. Let's cut to the chase, where is the Avatar? I haven't seen him yet," asks Azula.

"You're out of luck, he died 5 years ago," yells Katara.

"Oh? What a shame, but if it was 5 years ago, then there should be a new Avatar, and I believe it was born to the Water Tribes. So where's the new Avatar?" asks Azula.

"I don't know, ask the Northern Water Tribe," replies Katara.

"I can tell by your tone of voice that you know exactly who it is and won't give them up. Since you were so eager to hide the fact, it must be someone close to you," remarks Azula.

Then Azula shoots a fire ball directly at Katara.

* * *

As you all know, review please. Yes the escaped prisoner mentioned in the summary is of course Azula. I couldn't leave her out. I've been planning this troy in my mind for months, so yeah. The question now is how will Azula get the information she wants and better yet, why does she want the Avatar anyway. I'm not sure if you'll find that out in the next chapter or in a later chapter.

Also, I don't know is I can update the story for a few days since my cousins are over and I have to spend my time entertaining the only cousin who can actually do anything with me. I also have a stupid holiday maths assignment, sad face. If I can put it up I will. Sorry to anyone this inconveniences. I wonder what it is Hiro would possibly want to do in Ba Sing Se or is it that he just doesn't want to stay at home.


	5. 4 Ever Heard of Bloodbending?

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender

Chapter 4 – Ever Heard of Blood-bending?

Then Azula shoots a fire ball directly at Katara. Katara blocks it with her water-bending and then attacks with a water whip. "I see you can still fight after 20 years Katara," remarks Azula.

"Of course I can, I'm not incompetent."

"Oh, but of course, I wasn't saying you were _incompetent_, I just thought you'd slow down a little."

"I've been practicing."

Azula looks in Keisha's direction and then looks back at Katara. "Of course, you have children to practice with. Maybe I should see how good they are at it." Azula shoots lightning at Keisha to see if she can block it.

Keisha, already knowing how to redirect lightning, redirects the lightning straight for Azula. Azula quickly dodges the lightning and turns back to Keisha in surprise. "How did you do that, unless… you're the new Avatar?"

"Crap, I shouldn't have done that," exclaims Keisha. _I should have done water-bending to block it _Keisha thinks to herself.

"But I thought you said the Avatar died years ago, not only is this girl 10 years old at least, she is the previous Avatar's daughter. That can't be right, unless this girl is younger than 5 and is not the Avatar's daughter, then that is impossible," remarks Azula.

"I was born 10 years ago, so yes, I was born before my father was killed. I'm the new Avatar and I watched my father die as he was pierced in the back with an arrow," Keisha points out.

"Keisha, shush, don't say anymore," pleads Katara.

"It doesn't matter; I already know the answer to my questions. Come with me Keisha," orders Azula.

"She's not going anywhere with you Azula, leave her alone," yells Katara.

"Oh I think I will be taking her with me." With that Azula shot a fire ball directly at one of the citizens, but it was blocked by Keisha's air-bending.

"If I go with you, will you leave the village alone?" asks Keisha.

Katara looks at her daughter and can't help but think to herself, _She sounds just like her father_. Azula looks at Keisha, "Of course I will leave the village alone, I only came for you."

"Then I will go with you."

"Good decision."

"Wait a minute, what do you want with my sister?" yells Hiro.

Azula turns to Hiro with a glare. "I will not tell you boy, just like I will not tell your mother, but it is very kind of you to think of your little sister. My older brother was never like that, he hated me a lot."

"For very good reason Azula, you were a problem child. Now give me back my daughter," yells Katara.

"Mum, stop it. I'll go; I promise I won't let them do anything to me. I love you mummy," she turns to her brother. "I will miss you Hiro."

With that she turns back to Azula and nods. Azula motions for her to follow and she does. Azula and Keisha get on the ship, as the ramp goes up; Keisha looks back at her mother and Hiro to see not only her mother crying, but her brother as well. With a single tear rolling down her cheek, Keisha turns and follows Azula to the inner of the ship.

* * *

Azula's Fire Navy Ship

After a few days of traveling with the ex Fire Nation Princess, Keisha still hasn't figured out what exactly it is Azula wants with her. The woman has treated her like royalty the whole time and Keisha is starting to become very suspicious of Azula's motives behind all of this. While walking down one of the halls one night, Keisha hears voices coming from a door up ahead. She walks over quietly and listens in.

"How much longer are we going to wait my Princess?" asks someone inside, someone with a very low pitched voice. This person is definitely male.

"I think we might do it tonight," says a more feminine voice, definitely Azula's.

"Are you sure we'll be able to do it? Kill the Avatar I mean?" asks a third voice, sounds female. But with that said, Keisha's eyes widen in horror.

She turns around quietly and sneaks back to her room. She sits on the bed and formulates a plan. After a while of thinking, she finally has come up with something. She packs up all the necessary things she will need and sneaks up to the deck. Upon her arrival up there she sees Azula already waiting for her. "You really thought I didn't know you were there, and you didn't think I'd try and stop you. You aren't the brightest Avatar I've ever met or heard of."

"Finding you up here was something I suspected. I am smarter than I look; you never thought to find out how smart I really was. I'm not your average 10-year-old, age is no factor. I've already learnt all the elements, maybe not enough to be a fully realised Avatar, but enough to defeat you," remarks Keisha matter-of-factly.

Azula flashes a piercing glare at Keisha then turns to her guards. "She's all mine."

With that said, Azula starts shooting all sizes of fire balls at Keisha; in turn Keisha blocks them all with a powerful water barrier. "You can't beat me Azula, have you looked at the sky yet. It's night time and not only that, it's a full moon."

"I don't need the sun to defeat you," snarls Azula.

"Have you ever heard of blood-bending Azula? Mum doesn't like to use it, but if I have to I will. It just so happens that I can only use it on nights like this." Just like that, Keisha had her hand in the air and was controlling Azula's body with blood-bending.

"What is going on, why can't I move my body?"

"Struggling is useless Azula, you can't break free. Unless you somehow know blood-bending, you can't counter it," replies Keisha.

"Guards get her," yells Azula. But as soon as the order was given, the guards were being blood-bended as well.

"So, who knows how to put the boat in the water?"

* * *

Well, I can't believe it, I managed to get time to out up the next chapter. I ditched my cousin down stairs and came to add the chapter. Please review, as per usual. Keisha I a scary girl, she worked out blood-bending on her own and she actually likes to use it. Creepy. Easter holidays are here, yayyyyyyy. Chocolate, lots and lots of chocolate.

Just like I said in an earlier chapter, Keisha is smarter than everyone thinks for a 10-year-old. Hiro is a little soft since Aang died, hence the crying, but if he must, he will stick up for his sister. I'll have the next chapter up sometime tomorrow, hopefully.


	6. 5 I'm the Avatar Idiot!

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender

Chapter 5 – I'm the Avatar you Idiots

"So, who knows how to put the boat in the water?" Keisha asks the crew.

"I do," yells one of the crew members.

"Good, now I am going to let you go and I want you to lower the boat into the water. When you are done, you are to go stand with everyone else and watch me leave," orders Keisha.

"Okay."

So Keisha lets him go and he goes straight for the boat. He lowers it into the water and prepares it for Keisha to escape on. "It's ready."

"Thank-you, now go stand with the others."

As he goes to stand with Azula and the rest of the crew, Keisha gets into the boat and rides off in the best direction she can leave by. After a few minutes of driving, Keisha relaxes and let's go of her blood-bending. Knowing that Azula will automatically follow her, she starts heading in a different direction to lead Azula off course. "No one messes with me, not even a powerful ex-princess," Keisha whispers to herself.

* * *

After a few days of traveling, Keisha started to become weary with hunger and lack of sleep. Then in the distance she sees land and heads with joy straight for it. In a few minutes, she is there. Just by looking at the land around her, she can tell she is in the Earth Kingdom, and she's pretty sure she's on the southern most island. She ties her boat to the nearest jetty and heads into the island. With the jetties here, that means there is civilization as well.

After around 15 minutes of walking she spots a village in the distance and walks slightly faster in order to get there. Upon arrival, she sees a small restaurant and enters hastily. When she walks in, she sees lots of tables that are empty and takes the one closest to the door. Then finally a waitress comes over. "Are you waiting for your parents dear?" she asks.

"Um, no I'm here by myself, madam," replies Keisha kindly.

"Oh, well, what would you want dear?"

"Hmmmm… how about the lobster. Oh, and some tea please, if you have Jasmine tea that would be lovely," replies Keisha sweetly.

"The lobster is a big meal, dear, are you sure you can eat it?" asks the unsure waitress.

"Of course, I've eaten things much bigger than a lobster by myself. I feel sorry for my mother whenever she has to cook for my brother, uncle and I, all three of us eat like pigs."

"Okay, I'll just-" she was interrupted by the sound of screaming coming from outside.

Keisha goes running outside to see what is happening. There are people running and screaming around the place and Keisha goes up to one of them to ask what's happening. "There are Fire Nation rebels here, the ones still loyal to Ozai. They still think its okay to take over the Earth Kingdom," replies the citizen.

"Not if I can help it," whispers Keisha. She runs toward the direction the people are running from. When she gets there, there are around twenty rebels there terrorizing the villagers.

"Oi, what the hell do you think your doing terrorizing the villagers? Ozai will never rule again, so it's pointless," yells Keisha.

"Well, well, well, look guys a little Water Tribe girl is telling us it's wrong to do thins and that Ozai will never rule again. I think we should teach her a lesson," says the nearest man, the he flings a whip in Keisha's direction.

Keisha blocks the whip with a shield of water. "You're going to have to do better than that boys, I'm not your average 10-year-old," criticizes Keisha.

"Shut up you stupid girl," yells another one as he shoots fire balls in her direction.

Keisha shoots her own fire balls at them to counter it, then realises that she just pretty much gave away that she was the Avatar, or not. "Hey, that girl can fire bend as well, she must be no average 10-year-old as she said, I wonder who she is?" says another one of them.

"Maybe this will help jog your memory of someone like me," yells Keisha as, for the first time in a few years, she enters the Avatar State. After which, she starts throwing all kinds of attacks in their direction. After knocking them all off their rides, they all get back up and charge at her. She then realises they're dimwits and decides that she's just stop them all together. She uses her earth-bending to hold them all still.

"I'm the Avatar you fools, der. I can bend all the elements, I'm stronger than the lot of you and I entered the Avatar State right in front of you. You're a bunch of idiots," says Keisha.

Whispers are spreading throughout the villagers as the rebels struggle in their holds. "The Avatar's male, so therefore you can't be the Avatar," yells one of them.

"My father's dead you idiots, he's been dead for five years, but you obviously didn't know that. I was born before my father, the previous Avatar, died, making me an anomaly on the Avatar reincarnation cycle. I was the first born before the previous one died, therefore my father knew he wouldn't live much longer, and what do you know, when I was five years old, he gets shot in the back with an arrow that was meant for me. We never caught the one who did it and now I have an ex Fire Nation Princess chasing me around, my life is a pretty messed up one, but I am still the Avatar," yells Keisha losing her temper.

"Ex fire Nation princess you say, do you mean Azula?" asks one of the rebels.

"Who else could I be talking about, she is the only ex Fire Nation princess I've ever heard of you idiot," yells Keisha.

"Oh, right."

"Now when I let you go, I want you to leave this village, never come back and tell no one that I am here, especially Azula if you run into her. If she finds me, I will know who sent her. Can you do that for me?" she asks and is replied with a bunch of nods. "Good, I'll let you go now."

With that said, she lets them go and they start running towards the beach. When she turns around she sees everyone smiling and then they all start screaming in cheers for the saving of their town by the new Avatar.

* * *

My cousins left early this morning, giving me plenty of time to write up the next chapter. Review please, just like always. She is definitely no ordinary 10-year-old, no 10-year-old can do the kind of things Keisha can do. I'd say that Keisha's main objective now is to get to Ba Sing Se and see Toph, maybe stop at Iroh's tea shop first.

Those rebels were so incredibly stupid, I of course did that on purpose. I really do not know why I did that, but I suppose that because they must be stupid to still be siding with Ozai.


	7. 6 Travel to Ba Sing Se

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender

Chapter 6 – Travel to Ba Sing Se

After Keisha had saved their village from the Fire Nation rebels, they welcomed her into the village with open arms, some apologised for the death of Avatar Aang and some just happy to have the new Avatar in their village. They fed her dinner and a place to stay free of charge, which she insisted wasn't right, Avatar or not. She insisted on paying them for their trouble, but they kept saying that it was their way of thanking her for saving their village.

The next morning, while Keisha was having breakfast with the people who took her in to their home, she decided to ask the question that had been bugging her for quite some time since yesterday. "So, I heard you didn't know that the previous Avatar had passed since I declared it yesterday, it happened 5 years ago, how come you didn't know?"

"Because dear, we are isolated from the rest of the Earth Kingdom, the only thing we get from the mainland is supplies we can't get out here. That's really only rare fruits that only grow on the mainland and not here," replied Hina, the old women who lives here with her husband, Aleki.

"Oh, of course, how silly of me."

"So, my dear, how is it that you got out here, all we know is that you are running from ex-princess Azula?" asked Hina.

"Oh, she came and attacked my village and I asked her if I went with her, would she leave my village alone. She said she would, so I went with her, after a few days with her, I overheard a conversation she had with two of her guards. They were planning on killing me that night, so I escaped, of course she expected that I would and was waiting for me on the deck. I controlled her and her guards with my blood-bending and asked one of them to lower the boat into the water, after I was about fifteen minutes away; I released them and turned in a different direction. I traveled for a few days before I found your island," replied Keisha.

"Oh, my how awful my dear, but if you don't mind me asking, what is blood-bending?" asks the kind old woman.

"It sounds kind of horrible, but I assure you I only use it in dire situations. I can control the blood inside of my enemy, but I can only use it on a full moon, and only a select few water-benders can use it."

"Oh my, that is awful," says Hina with a repulsed look on her face. "But anyway, my dear, where is it that you plan to go?"

"Well, I can't head home, Azula will look for me there, but then I suppose she knows I'm smart enough not to go there, so hopefully she'll leave my village alone. With that said, I was thinking of heading to Ba Sing Se, I can meat up with Iroh at the Jasmine Dragon. Yes, I'm taking about the Dragon of the West; he is my best friend's great-uncle. Then after that I think I should visit Toph and have her teach me earth-bending," replies Keisha.

"Are you talking about Queen Toph, she wouldn't be able to teach you earth-bending, she's blind," says a somewhat appalled Hina.

"Don't let her hear you say that, she may be blind, but she is one of the best earth-benders in the world if not **the** best earth-bender in the world. Her parents made the mistake of hiding her from the world and treating her like a fragile little girl, she was rather annoyed when they kept treating her like a fragile little girl after she showed them that she was an extremely good earth-bender who could look after herself," says Keisha with pity for her friend.

"How do you know all this?" asks a now speaking, suspicious Aleki.

Keisha smiles. "Because she was my father's earth-bending teacher and one of his closest friends."

Aleki and Hina look into each other's eyes as they contemplate what the young Avatar just told them. Keisha can tell that they're thinking whether or not the young Avatar eating in their house is telling the truth or lying though her teeth. They realise that Keisha must be telling the truth and look at her again. Aleki speaks up again. "Then we shall give you a map and supplies and show the best way to get to the mainland and from there, Ba Sing Se."

"Thank-you very much Aleki, Hina, this means a lot to me. It may be awhile before I get to Ba Sing Se, but I promise that when I do, I'll send you a letter informing you of my safe passage," thanks Keisha.

"You are welcome, whatever we can do for you dear, as the new Avatar, is the best gift you can give us upon your leaving," replies Hina sincerely. "But you have to promise you leave with a smile on you face and that you really do have a safe passage to Ba Sing Se."

"I promise," says a now very cheery Keisha.

* * *

After the next few days, Hina and Aleki help Keisha prepare for her long journey to Ba Sing Se. They prepare a map with the best places to stop and restock her supplies, and the fastest route to take to reach Ba Sing Se. They start packing one night as Keisha plans to leave the following morning, and Hina makes sure she has enough clothes, food, traveling gear and any other necessities.

The morning for Keisha's departure is finally here, a few days ago, the villagers carried her boat to the other side of the island so she can leave on that side, away from Azula's ship. On the beach, Keisha is standing there with Hina, Aleki and the other villagers as they say farewell to their villages' savior. "Keisha dear, remember to stop and restock at the places we marked on the map for you," reminds a teary-eyed Hina.

"Oh Hina, I promised that I would smile when I left, but if you cry, you're going to make me cry. I promise to stop at the locations on the map," replies Keisha.

"I hope you make it to Kyoshi Island safely and that they will be kind to you," remarks Aleki.

"Oh, I have no worries about Kyoshi Island, not only is it named after one of my previous lives, but my aunt is the leader of the Kyoshi Warriors," says a confident Keisha.

"Do you mean Sukie?" asks Hina.

"Yes, Sukie is married to my mother's brother, Sokka is my uncle, and her and his children are my cousins."

"Oh, then you'll have no trouble there," says Aleki with a smile on his face.

"Yeah, no problem what so ever, the only time you should worry is when I get further into the Earth Kingdom," says Keisha. "Well, I better go now, bye everyone."

"Bye, Avatar Keisha," yell the villagers.

With that, Keisha pushes the boat further into the water and sails off into the ocean, heading directly for Kyoshi Island. "This is going to be a long trip," Keisha whispers to herself.

* * *

Please review. I had it up a little later than usual because I was at my Nan's house for Easter dinner, so yeah. Anyway, I couldn't think of a name for the island so I just didn't give it a name and didn't make her stay there long. I have a map of the Avatar World, so I'm going to use that throughout my story to help it along. Aleki is pronounced Uh-le-ki and Hina is pronounced Hi-na, obviously.

I had to throw in Kyoshi Island for Keisha's trip to Ba Sing Se and a few other places that the previous Team Avatar went. He he.


	8. 7 Kyoshi Island

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender

Chapter 7 – Kyoshi Island

After three to four days of travel, Keisha lost count; she could finally see Kyoshi Island in the distance. With a smile on her face, she sailed faster in that direction. She can only get very far before the Unagi knocks her boat over and she goes into the water. After she resurfaces, she swims towards shore. "You stupid beast, why is it me you always pick on, you're so much more lenient on everyone else?"

But, before she can get far, it swims up in front of her and blocks her path. So she water-bends the water around her and starts surfing around the great sea beast, now being able to go much faster, she makes it to shallow water and turns to see the Unagi retreating. "That's right, you run away," she yells then whispers to herself, "you big ugly sea monster."

She turns around and heads towards the village. She doesn't get very far before the Kyoshi Warriors bombard her and take her into the village blind-folded. _Well it saves me from walking_, Keisha thinks to herself.

Finally, she gets placed on the ground and tied to the pole that her parents and uncle were once tied to many years ago. Then they take off her blindfold, she looks around then says, "It's safe to assume you don't recognize me?"

"No, who are you?" asks one of the younger members she doesn't recognize.

"Well, it would seem you have new recruits, Aunt Sukie didn't tell me you had new recruits," Keisha points out.

"How do you know Sukie, and answer our first question?" asked another new recruit.

"Sukie is my aunt, her husband, Sokka is my mother's brother, and I am the daughter of Lady Katara and Avatar Aang."

"Keisha?" asks one of the older recruits who Keisha recognizes, but can't quite put her finger on the name.

"Yes, it's me, the new Avatar."

They quickly untie her. "I'm sorry Keisha, we didn't recognize you at first, and I thought it might be you when you mentioned Sukie, but… I'm so sorry," says the one she recognizes.

"Its okay, it's okay, as long as you recognize me now, and I'm fine with it. Besides, I don't think I've seen any of you guys since I was four anyway," reassures Keisha.

"Oh good, yes we haven't seen you since you were a toddler, you were a cute thing then and you're a cute thing now, with that black hair of yours and your mother's blue eyes. You're just so cute, I can't believe I didn't recognize you," says the one Keisha recognized, and remembers now that her name is Milly.

"Milly, please, calling a 10-year-old 'cute' is embarrassing, and I would like to go back to the beach and find my belongings that big ugly beast knocked out of my boat. I swear that thing is out to get me, either that Unagi is after me specifically or dad did something to it and it knows I'm the reincarnation," mutters Keisha.

"It could be that your dad actually managed to ride that thing, it was funny watching it, but it would appear Avatar Aang has done something that burdens his reincarnation, and his daughter too at that," replied Milly.

"Maybe, but it isn't a burden, it's just really annoying."

"Milly, who is this girl?" asks one of the new recruits.

"Eila, show your manners, this girl is the Avatar, you'd think that since you're 16-years-old, you'd have manners," retorts Milly.

"No, Milly, it's alright, she's just curious," replies Keisha.

"Geez, Keisha you're talking like an adult, you really are something, I can't believe you're only 10," mutters Milly. "So anyway, what brings you here?"

"Oh, Azula is chasing me, she took me from the South Pole, and I escaped after a few days when I found out she planned to kill me, and ended up on the southern most Earth Kingdom island. From there, the villagers helped me prepare for my trip, and for the past 3 or 4 days, I lost count, I was sailing here on my boat, until that damn Unagi capsized it. Stupid ugly brute," replies Keisha.

"Ha ha, it looks like you have it out for that thing as well… wait did you say Azula? But she's in prison and what does she want with you besides to kill you, what about Aang?" asks Milly.

"Uh, Milly, dad was killed 5 years ago, didn't you know that?" asks Keisha.

"WHAT…. Aang is dead, how come Sukie never told us?" yells Milly.

"No, Sukie sent you a message saying that dad was dead… unless someone intercepted the messages and sent back fake messages telling us our friends couldn't come but they would have memorial services for him in their home country. There must be something a lot more sinister behind dad's death, someone wanted only the Southern Water Tribe to know, but the thing is, the arrow that killed dad was meant for me, it was heading straight for me, but dad got between it and me, then boom, dad was gone. I think, because the wrong Avatar was killed, they don't want anyone to know," suggests Keisha.

"Maybe, but we'll worry about that later, how did Azula get out of prison?" asks Milly again.

"I'm not sure, she wouldn't tell me or mum, I'm heading for Ba Sing Se, but now it seems for more than learning earth-bending, I want to find out if Toph and Haru know about dad or if their messages didn't reach them either."

"That's a good idea, but it will take days, maybe weeks to get to Ba Sing Se, Azula might find you before you reach Ba Sing Se," says Milly.

"I don't care as long as I get to Ba Sing Se, that's all that matters now. After I spend some time there and learn a thing or two of earth-bending, I'll head to the Fire Nation and see if Zuko knows about dad. I want to talk to Korin as well, I need someone besides you guys and the Earth King and Queen that I can trust with this," contemplates Keisha.

"Yes, but I have a better idea, how about some of the Kyoshi Warriors go with you as a type of guard system, that way we can protect you and you can have company on your journey," suggests Milly.

"Thank-you, that would be a great idea, plus I have a big ugly beast that I want to talk to, I'll see you guys later, after I get my stuff back from that big ugly brute." _I wonder how much fun it is to ride the Unagi,_ Keisha thinks to her self.

* * *

I know the chapter is shorter than the last, but I just couldn't think of anything else to put in the chapter without it becoming boring. Anyway, please review. You can obviously guess how to pronounce Milly, but Eila is pronounced 'Eye-la.' So yeah. I just had to thicken the plot with something else by adding the problem about how the letters about Aang's death didn't get to their target. I might add in later,later chapters the truth about Aang's death, meaning that Keisha notonly has to run from Azula, but she has to find out who killed Aang and why they want **her** dead.


	9. 8 The New Animal Guide

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender

Chapter 8 – The New Animal Guide

_I wonder how much fun it is to ride the Unagi,_ Keisha thought to herself. As she heads down to the beach, she formulates a plan to get her stuff back and to see if she can ride the big ugly brute. Upon arriving at the beach, she thinks of the perfect idea. She walks into the water then as she gets deeper, she starts surfing around in a circle. "Come on out you big ugly sea monster, I know you're there and I know you can hear me," she yells.

Then she feels the water tremble a little and knows its coming. Then it pops out of the water and heads towards her. "Oh no you don't," she says then freezes it both under water and above water, leaving only its head unfrozen. With that, she surfs over to its head.

"Okay you, I want to talk to you, I think my father took the wrong approach of just grabbing on to you and riding. I'm going to ask kindly if I can ride you, so can I ride you? Now I'm going to let you go, if you say that I can ride you, then please approach slowly. If you think it's a bad idea, you can leave; I'll grab my stuff and leave you alone. Deal?" asks Keisha.

When the Unagi blinks, she takes that as a yes, she lets it go and, Keisha didn't actually expect this to happen, it swims slowly towards her. It lowers its head letting her know she can get on. She gets on and it slowly raises its head. "Thank-you friend, I promise I won't hurt you, I'm not that kind of person. I'm sorry that I call you all those names, it's just to cover the fact that I think you're a beautiful creature no matter what other people say about you. You're a gentle thing aren't you; people just don't understand that, so you act all scary to drive them off. Am I right?"

It blinks again, Keisha realises that this is its way of saying yes. "Do you want people to know your true nature or do you want to be left alone, wait I should give you a yes or no question. Do you want everyone to know your true nature?" asks Keisha.

It blinks twice, Keisha realises that's its way of saying no. "Then why did you let me see it I wonder? Do you like me knowing about it?"

It blinks once, yes. "Are you my friend?" asks Keisha. It blinks once, again.

"Do you think since you can understand me, I might be able to understand you?" asks Keisha, she is answered with a blink.

"That would be cool, I suppose I should be able to since you are a water creature and I am naturally a water-bender. I have an idea, you don't have to if you don't want to, but how would you like to be my Animal Guide, do you?" asks Keisha hopefully.

It looks at her than blinks… once. "Thank-you my friend, you don't have to follow me everywhere I go if you don't want, you can stay at home where you feel good, but if you want you can be my transportation to the mainland. I could get there faster. Do you want to stay here?" Keisha asks.

It blinks twice; no, it doesn't want to stay here. "Do you want to be like a normal Animal Guide and travel with me?"

It blinks once. "You're the best Animal Guide, you do realise you won't be able to follow me to Ba Sing Se, don't you?" asks Keisha apologetically.

It blinks once then starts moving a little faster. "I know how about we stay with the Kyoshi Warriors until we reach the mainland and then they go through it, we go around it. We can stay together as much as possible until I need to go into Ba Sing Se. How about it?" suggests Keisha.

It blinks once and she swears she sees a smile on its lips. She smiles to as she asks a question that's been bugging her since she first saw this creature many years ago. "I was wondering if you were male or female, so are you male?" Keisha asks curiously.

It blinks twice. "So you're female?"

It blinks once. "That's so cool, oh another question that has been bugging me, I was wondering if Unagi was your species or you name, but now that I think about it, the people on Kyoshi wouldn't know your name would they. But I'll ask the question anyway, is Unagi your species?" asks Keisha.

She blinks once; yes, Unagi is her species. "Do you have an actual name?"

She blinks twice. "Oh, are you the only one of your kind?" asks Keisha.

She blinks once sadly. "I'm sorry, is that why you don't have a name and why you're called **the** Unagi?" asks Keisha sadly.

She blinks once. "I truly am sorry, I'd tell you I know how you feel, but I don't. Dad when he was the last Airbender might have known how you feel, but he's gone," says a sad Keisha, then she looks up and realises that they are headed back for Kyoshi. She looks up at the sky and realises its getting dark.

"I suppose I should go in, and get my stuff, he he." The Unagi blinks once. "Can I give you a name?" asks Keisha.

The Unagi looks in the distance as though actually think about it, blinks once in acknowledgment. "Okay, I'll think about it tonight and ask you if you like it tomorrow. Better yet, I'll think of a few names and see which one you like the best. If you don't like any of them, I don't mind thinking of some more. Is that okay with you?" asks Keisha.

The Unagi blinks once and lowers her head to let Keisha off. "I'll see you tomorrow then, bye," she says as the Unagi turns and goes back under the water. Keisha looks around to see her stuff washed up onto shore. She gathers her things and dries them out with her air-bending.

Then she walks back to the village only for Milly to come running at her with a relieved look on her face. "Where have you been, you were gone so long, I started to get worried about you. Not only would your mother get angry at me if something happened to you, but your aunt would to," remarks Milly anxiously.

"I was only getting my stuff from the beach, and recruiting an Animal Guide," says Keisha matter-of-factly.

"Oh, thank god… wait an Animal Guide, who is your Animal Guide?" asks Milly.

"The Unagi, she's very gentle if you're kind to her and reassure her you're not going to hurt her," Keisha erasures her older friend.

"The Unagi? What do you mean her?" yelled Milly.

"Geez Milly, not so load, yes the Unagi and 'she' because the Unagi is female," says Keisha.

"How do you know that?" asks Milly.

"Because I asked her a bunch of yes or no questions, she blinked once for yes and twice for no. Over the night, I'm going to think of a name for her since she doesn't have one. I asked her if she wanted to be my Animal Guide and she said yes. She and I are going to go with you to the mainland, but you guys are going through it while she and I go around. We'll meet you on the part of mainland that Ba Sing Se is on and she'll just stay in the water while we go to Ba Sing Se. Then of course, she'll come with us to the Fire Nation, thank god the palace there is close to the beach unlike Ba Sing Se, I won't be able to visit her daily," mutters Keisha.

"Are you sure that you want the Unagi as your Animal Guide?" asks Milly unsure of what to make of it.

"Yes, I'm sure about it, now lets go have dinner."

* * *

I know that it's kind of weird that the Unagi is going to be her Animal Guide, but it is never mentioned what creature is the original water bender and I think Keisha needs an Animal Guide just like Aang. Plus I think that the Unagi just might be a misunderstood sea creature. No I'm not a greenie, or part of PETER, or any of those things, I just love animals, even the ones like the Unagi.

Anyway, please review. I couldn't think of a name for the Unagi just yet, nut just like Keisha, I'll think of it throughout tonight. I already have an idea of how the Unagi will communicate with Keisha, but I'm not going to tell you. I think I should make it that she has to get to know the Unagi better before she can understand it. So yeah.


	10. 9 Ear Whispering

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender

Chapter 9 – Ear Whispering

Kyoshi Island

The following day, just as she planned, Keisha went to the beach to tell the Unagi the names she came up with. The only problem is, Keisha could only come up with two names and she doesn't know if the Unagi will like them. She sighed; _hopefully she likes at least one of them._

As she arrived to the beach she whistled and waited to see if that got the Unagi's attention. Then after a few seconds, the Unagi comes with her head a few meters above water level. "Hey girl, I could only come up with two names, do you want to hear them?" asks Keisha.

The Unagi blinks once, meaning she wants to hear them. "Okay, I got Una, obviously derived from your species, and Bronte, just a name that came to my head. I like Bronte, but it's entirely up to you, if you don't like either, then we can try again. Do you like one of them?"

The Unagi blinks once, "Okay, that's a good start, is it Una?" Unagi blinks twice. "So you like Bronte?"

The Unagi blinks once, "So you want your name to be Bronte?"

The Unagi blinks, "Well that was easier than I thought it'd be. Well Bronte, we may be staying on Kyoshi for a little while longer while we prepare for the trip to Ba Sing Se, is that alright with you?"

_Yes, _says a voice in Keisha's head. "Whoa, what was that?" was that you Bronte?"

_Yes, I believe it was, it would appear after naming me we have become able to interact with our minds. Now not only can I understand you, but you can understand me, _says Bronte in Keisha's mind. Her voice sounds like a gentle whisper in Keisha's ear.

"It would appear so; we have truly become Avatar and Animal Guide. That's good news, now I don't have to ask you yes or no questions and ask you straightforward ones, and I can hear your opinions on everything. That makes it easier, yes?" asks Keisha.

Bronte chuckles softly, _it would appear asking yes or no questions have become a habit for you_, says Bronte.

Keisha blushes, "He he, it does seem that way, I'm going to have to get out of that habit."

_Indeed,_ replies Bronte, _but yes, it does make it easier._

"This is great, now I can hear what you have to say and anything you want to tell me can be heard, yay. You know what Bronte, you really are a sweet creature, I truly am sorry for all the mean things I said to you," says Keisha.

_Don't worry about it, I understand why you said those thing, sometimes it was reflex, others were just to show me you could tease. But I know sometimes you were in a cranky mood and it was impulse, I remember the first time you called me a big ugly brute was when you were only four years old. You were a bright child then and you're a bright child now,_ says Bronte.

"In the ocean, do you get enough food to eat?" asks Keisha curiously.

_I do, you don't have to worry about me food wise, I can catch my own food,_ says Bronte reassuringly. _Even when we travel I can catch food on our trip. The only I'm concerned about is how we will have sleeping arrangement, when I sleep I sink, we can't go to sleep when were in the water. We'll have to stop on a beach, I want to be able to protect, even though I know you can protect yourself, I'll stay in shallow water and have my head on the shore. Does that sit fine with you?_

"That's a good idea, that sits fine with me, I never would have thought you could sleep slightly out of water, I didn't even know you could get into shallow water," replies Keisha.

_I am a sea __**serpent**__, I can slither up a little like a snake_, says Bronte.

"Of course, how silly of me, he he. I seem to be having a strange day," chuckles Keisha.

Bronte chuckles too, _you certainly are. I can tell you haven't had breakfast, and to tell the truth, neither have I. I'll talk to you later,_ says Bronte. _Go have breakfast._

"Okay," replies Keisha. With that, Keisha heads back to the village while Bronte goes back into the water to hunt for food. When she gets there, Milly is standing there waiting for her. "Where have you been young lady?" asks Milly.

"Oh god Milly, please, you sound like my mum, I'm not that stupid that I went wondering around the island to go on an adventure, or sneak away with a boy to have a make out session. I may be ten, but I'm not incompetent," pleads Keisha.

"I don't care, as long as your hear and not with your mother, I'm the one looking after you, smart ten-year-old or not, you're still a minor, and I have to keep an eye on you or your mother will skin me," says Milly in a patronizing tone.

"Whatever, let's just have breakfast," sighs Keisha as she heads towards Milly's house.

Milly sighs and follows Keisha inside to prepare breakfast. After a few minutes Milly gives Keisha her breakfast and then sits across from her to eat her breakfast. "So, what were you doing then?" asks Milly.

"I was talking to Bronte," replies Keisha calmly.

"Who's Bronte?"

"The Unagi, we decided on a name together," replies Keisha.

"But it can't talk," says Milly.

"Not 'it' Milly, 'her', and no, your right she can't talk, but she can to me."

"What do you mean, she can talk to you?" asks Milly skeptically.

"Skeptical aren't you Milly, she's my Animal Guide, of course I can understand her, but she doesn't exactly talk, she whispers in my mind," says Keisha.

"Okay, so she has telekinetic abilities?"

"No, if she did, she would talk to you all; she can only do it with me. That makes sense, since as I said, I'm the Avatar and she's my Animal Guide."

"I don't get this Avatar-Animal Guide stuff," sighs Milly.

"Well, dad could understand what Appa was saying," Keisha points out.

"Yeah, but so could all Air Nomads, Sky Bison's where native to the Air Nomads, so naturally the Air Nomads learnt how to understand them, or rather were born knowing how to understand them," replies Milly.

"Whatever, all you need to know is that I can understand what Bronte is saying and she can understand what I'm saying, and that she's my Animal Guide. She said we could meet up later; she also hasn't had breakfast apparently, so in the mean time, let's start preparing for the trip to Ba Sing Se?"

"Okay, let's go get the others and start planning," sighs Milly.

"Okay."  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Review please, also I'd like to thank everyone who has reviewed my story so far. Why use Bronte you ask? Don't bother, even I don't know why I chose that name. I said I would spend all night thinking of names, but I couldn't think of any, I only just came up with those two. I know, it's sad, I'M sad. Oh well.

I know that having it so that the Unagi talks to Keisha in her mind is kind of weird, but that was one of the most logical ways of doing, since Keisha obviously can't learn what she growls, so yeah. I think that's all I wanted to say. Oh, asking me question about why I did this and why I did that would be silly, I'm not saying stupid or idiotic, because even I don't know the answer, so yeah.


	11. 10 The Sea Voyage

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender

Chapter 10 – The Sea Voyage

A week has passed since Keisha named Bronte and became able to understand her. Along with the Kyoshi Warriors, Keisha was able to plan out their journey to Ba Sing Se. Today is their final day of packing and preparation, and then tomorrow morning they will be headed out, Keisha riding Bronte and the Kyoshi Warriors in the boat they had acquired. They will exit from the beach, go around Kyoshi Island, go around the Southern region of the Earth Kingdom and dock, stay put in Bronte's case, on the Northern region of the Earth kingdom and head towards Ba Sing Se.

Finally the day has arrived and the Kyoshi Warriors have finished loading all their supplies onto the boat. So that Kyoshi Island is protected, only three Kyoshi Warriors will be joining Keisha and Bronte; Milly, Eila and another new recruit, Sarai. As the girls get on the boat and Keisha gets on Bronte, the villagers and the remaining Kyoshi Warriors are on the sure to say farewell. "Well everyone, it's time to go," informs Milly to her companions.

With that, Keisha, Bronte and the Kyoshi Warriors set out for Ba Sing Se. "This is going to be a longer trip than the last one I took," mutters Keisha to Bronte.

Bronte chuckles, _of course it will be, it's a longer distance. I think you can manage, it's not like you're doing the hard work, and you don't have to do anything until we stop for the night, _says Bronte matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, yeah, I know, you're alive so you move and I do the feeding of the two of us, and the Kyoshi Warriors have to do both," Keisha adds as an after thought.

_Indeed they do, but they still aren't the actual boat now are they, I'm the whole transportation_, replies Bronte calmly.

"True, if you get tired you know you can let me know and we can take a break," reassures Keisha.

_Give me some credit Keisha, I can manage until we stop to make camp,_ scoffs Bronte.

"Of course, I'm sorry."

* * *

It's been two weeks since the group left Kyoshi Island and the traveling has become rather boring, the only that seems unaffected is Bronte. "How can you be so calm, we've been at sea for two whole weeks and we still have a very long way to go? Aren't you bored?" Keisha asks Bronte.

_Of course I'm calm, you'd be the same if this was your natural habitat, and I'm not bored because I love to swim, believe me I don't mind taking this trip because now I have a reason to be away from Kyoshi Island and travel around,_ replies Bronte still calm.

"Of course, it's your habitat, how silly of me, but it's still strange to me," replies Keisha slightly embarrassed.

_Well get used to it, if I now the oceans well and since I looked at that map of yours, it will take at least another week, week and a half_, replies Bronte. _I can tell you now that even then I still won't be bored._

"Well, that is really-"

"Keisha, look ahead, you can see the river we need to turn into from here, we should be at least another week, week and a half from our destination," yells Milly from their boat beside Bronte.

As Keisha looks over and sees the river Bronte says in her ear, _I told you so._

"What do you mean by 'I told you so,'" asks Keisha.

_I said it would take another week, week and a half_, replies Bronte.

"Oh, leave me alone."

* * *

It's finally been a week since they entered the river and they can see the ports they want to dock on ahead. "We're finally here, now I have something to do," remarks Keisha happily.

_When you're their, you better not forget to visit me every couple of days, any longer than three days and I'll scold you for neglecting me_, says Bronte.

"I promise I won't forget you Bronte, no Avatar ever neglects their Animal Guide if they can help it, I promise to visit you as much as possible, daily if I can, notice I say 'if' Bronte because that's probably how it's going to be," replies Keisha smoothly.

_Of course_, replies Bronte.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I know it's a short chapter, but I thought it would be good to end it there, I'll try and make the next chapter longer. About the next chapter, I may not be able to put it up tomorrow since my mum and I are going to my aunt and uncle's place with my nanna and a different aunt for a girl's day out. If I have time I'll put it up. Please review, of course. That's all I really have to say, so bye.


	12. 11 The Brilliant Ba Sing Se

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender

Chapter 11 – The Brilliant Ba Sing Se

It has been several hours since their departure from the harbour. But Keisha is pleased to notice that they could see the wall after an hour of travel. "It will probably take another 15, 20 minutes to reach Ba Sing Se," comments Milly.

"Finally, I just want to reach Iroh's tea shop and ask him if he got the letter or not," replied Keisha.

"Indeed you're right, let's hurry the pace and get there."

So on they walked and 17 minutes later, they arrived at the walls of Ba Sing Se. The guard looked really pissed off at something and Keisha really didn't want to make it worse, so decided to tell the truth. "Stop, tell me your name and your purpose for entering the walls of the brilliant Ba Sing Se," shouts the guard.

Keisha was about to say something then was stopped by Milly, "My name is Milly, I am second in command of the Kyoshi Warriors from Kyoshi Island, purpose will be explained at the end the introductions."

Next was Eila, "My name is Eila and I am a new recruit of the Kyoshi Warriors from Kyoshi Island."

Then Sarai, "My name is Sarai and I am a new recruit of the Kyoshi Warriors from Kyoshi Island."

Then the guard looked Keisha in the eye, "What about you girl, you definitely not a Kyoshi Warrior, not only are you too young, but you're wearing clothes from the Southern Water Tribe."

"No I'm no Kyoshi Warrior, and yes my clothes are from the Southern Water Tribe, but just because I'm ten years old doesn't mean I can't fight," replies Keisha in a defiant tone.

"You think I'm going to believe that a puny little twerp like you is strong enough to even pick up a weapon? You're dumber than you look," replies the guard while chuckling.

"How dare you speak to-" starts Eila before Keisha stops her.

"Eila, that isn't necessary, he doesn't know who I am, it's natural," Keisha says to her, then turns back to the guard. "My name is Keisha, daughter of Avatar Aang and Lady Katara, but I am also the current Avatar after the death of my father 5 years ago."

"Hahahahaha, you think I'm going to believe a little pipsque-" the guard started before Keisha knocked him on the floor with a gust of wind without even moving a finger.

"I'm sorry, did I interrupt you while you were calling me a pipsqueak, I really am sorry, please continue with what you were saying I promise I won't interrupt you again," says a smiling Keisha with a few snickers from Eila and Sarai.

"Um, uh…okay so you really are the Avatar, I admit. Lady Avatar, may I inquire as to your business here in Ba Sing Se?" asks the guard.

Eila was about to tell him it was none of his business before Keisha held up her hand. "Eila, please control yourself, the man is only doing his job, me being Avatar or not," scolds Keisha, she turns back to the guard. "We are here to visit the Jasmine Dragon, the tea shop run by Iroh of the Fire Nation. Is that satisfactory for you?"

"Yes Lady Keisha, you may enter."

With that said, the rocky gate to Ba Sing Se opens to reveal its beauty. "Wow, it hasn't changed a bit, I haven't been here since I was three," says Keisha.

"I've never been inside the walls of Ba Sing Se before, it really is amazing," replies Eila.

"I was born here, moved away when I was 5 and it hasn't changed a bit as you say, Lady Keisha," says Sarai.

"Please, Sarai, call me Keisha, I feel ancient when you call me Lady," pleads Keisha.

"He he, okay Keisha."

"Thank-you," replies Keisha. "Now, let's go to the Jasmine Dragon."

After half an hour of traveling through Ba Sing Se, they finally reach Iroh's tea shop. Keisha walks in and heads towards the back. She moves aside the curtain and walks in to find Iroh, Zuko and Korin having tea. "Korin?" she says.

"Keisha?" replies Korin in the same tone. "What in the world are you doing here?"

"I would say the exact same thing, but then, this is your great uncle's tea shop. As for me, that's a long story that I will tell after I do this," replies Keisha.

Then she walks over to Korin and gives him the biggest hug known to man. "Whoa there Keisha, this isn't like you at all. You aren't the type to just waltz into a room unannounced and then hug me. What's gotten into you?"

As Keisha pulls away from him she says, "I will answer all your questions after you answer one of mine. Are you aware that Azula has escaped?"

Both Korin and Zuko's eyes widen, and then Zuko asks, "How in the world do you know about that Keisha?"

"Because she came to the Southern Water Tribe, demanded that dad came out, then discovered I was the new Avatar, said she would leave the village alone if I went with her, I overheard her mention to some of her guards that she was planning on killing me, so then I had to escape. It is safe to assume that you knew she had escaped, I will tell you the rest after dinner, I'm starved and I am sure that these girls standing over here are too," replies Keisha.

"You are correct to assume that we knew of Azula's escape. I should have known she come looking for Aang, it did cross my mind, but then I remembered that Aang had passed away and thought that it was safe. I totally forgot that you were the Avatar," Zuko scolds at himself.

"Don't worry, it's my fault she found out I was the new Avatar, I should have kept my mouth shut. You know, after I was done talking to Iroh and Toph, I was planning on visiting the Fire Nation, but it would seem you have made my trip a little easier by being here. Now, let's have dinner and I will tell you about my journey so far," suggests Keisha.

So as they were having dinner Keisha told them about her little escapade since she escaped from Azula's ship, they were quite up until she mentioned Bronte. "Who's Bronte?" asks Korin.

"Oh, she's my Animal Guide," replies Keisha as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"You have an Animal Guide? Wow, what is it?" asks Korin.

"The Unagi."

"Th…the…Unagi?"

"Yes, the Unagi is my Animal Guide; if you want you can meet her tomorrow since I plan on going to visit her at the harbour. Would you like to go?" asks Keisha.

"Definitely."

"Anyway, Keisha you rode the Unagi all the way to Ba Sing Se and then came here, which leads us to now?" asks Zuko.

"Yeah, pretty much, though I think there may be something missing from that explanation. Oh well, Korin do you want to go for a walk around Ba Sing Se before we go to bed?" asks Keisha.

"Absolutely," replies Korin.

"Don't stay out to late," says Milly as Korin and Keisha leave the room.

"We won't," they say together.

"I feel as though something is going to happen to them and I'm not sure if it's a good thing or a bad thing," mentions Milly.

"I agree," says Iroh and Zuko in unison.

I am sorry everyone for not updating the story for 7 weeks, I know, not since Easter. I feel ashamed, but mummy dearest never gave me much of an opportunity to upload the next chapter. In other words; I haven't had time. Gomen, gomen. I could probably say thank-you in many other languages other than English and Japanese, but that won't make a difference now will it.

Anyway, review please, and since I haven't been typing for a while, any constructive criticism is welcome and any ideas to make any of my chapters better is to.

Well that is all I have to say. Bye for now.


	13. 12 Late Night Sparring Session

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender

Chapter 12 – Late Night Sparring Session

It was very dark when the two children went for a walk around Ba Sing Se. The moon was out, but it didn't give off much light. They walked toward the fountain in peaceful silence, upon reaching the fountain, they sat on the edge. "It's been a while since we last saw each other hasn't it," points out Korin.

"Yes, three years, it's been rather lonely without you, especially since there is nothing left for Hiro to teach me about air bending and mum has taught me everything she can about water bending. Without dad around, there isn't much to do at home. The other children my age think that it's a bad omen to hang around me since I was around dad when he got killed, also because I'm the Avatar's daughter and the current Avatar as well," Keisha replies in a sad voice. "They think that I could have saved him, I agree to them up to a point, up until they say that I purposely let it happen, that I stood there and let it strike him, let it kill him."

At this point Keisha has started crying, leaving Korin a little guilty for reminding her of what has recently happened. He's never been able to stomach her cry. "Hey Keisha, please don't cry, I'm sorry for bringing up something so awful. Besides, you should have told me sooner about what those children are saying, or at least told your mum," he holds up his hand to stop her from interrupting. "Don't give me that 'how do you know I haven't told her?' act as though you have told her. I'm your best friend Keisha; I know for a fact that you haven't told your mum what happens with the other children, my bet is you haven't even told Hiro."

Keisha looks down in shame for believing that she could deceive her friend, "I'm sorry, of course you know me, I just didn't think you knew me so well."

He scoffs, "Come on Keisha, give me some credit, I've know you since you were born, even if I was only one at the time. We grew up together, if we could, we would spend every waking moment with each other and you know it."

She smiles, "You're right, I guess I underestimated your friendship. I truly am sorry Korin," she looks up. "It will never happen again."

He chuckles at her declaration, "That's good to hear, now, tell me about this animal guide of yours."

"Oh, yes of course. She is gorgeous, but I'm not sure if you've ever seen the Unagi before," when he shakes his head she continues. "The Unagi is the sea creature that swims in the Bay of Kyoshi Island, they say that it likes to terrorise people. But that my friend, is an exaggeration. She most definitely is not there to terrorise the people, she is there because that is where she lives, and she has been there longer than the current people have been there. She just wants to be left alone."

"If she wants to be left alone, how come she became your animal guide?" asks Korin.

"That, I don't know, I half expected her to decline my offer, but she accepted it anyway. But when I named her, we were able to communicate with our minds; or rather she can talk to me through my mind. I haven't tried to talk to her through her mind, but I'd like to think I could, just in case we come across a situation where I can't speak out load. That would be very useful."

"Indeed it would, so Bronte, where did you come up with that name?" asks Korin.

"Well, I kind of came up with that name off the top of my head. I didn't think she would like that name, I also came up with Una, derived from her name, but she strongly disagreed with that name. So, her name is Bronte," replies Keisha.

"You could only come up with two names? Keisha, that is so lame," says Korin in a laughing tone.

"Oh shut up, I was thinking of names that I thought would suit her, they were the only ones I came up with that I thought would suit her, is that okay with you?" asks Keisha in a huff.

"Fine, fine, I'm sorry, but it was a funny prospect. Anyway, back to business, you now have an animal guide, that's soooo cool," says Korin.

"I know, it feels great having a strong bond with an animal, now I know how dad felt when he had Appa, and how it must of felt to loose him that time in the desert. If I lost Bronte, I'd be totally heart broken," says Keisha in a sad voice. "on a happier note, I didn't expect her to actually say yes to my offer, I thought I'll ask anyway and see how it goes, but she said yes. I was so delighted."

"I bet you were, I wish I was there to see that happy smile on your face, priceless," laughed Korin.

"Are you making fun of me Prince Korin of the Fire Nation?" asks Keisha in a half attempted threatening tone.

"That's right, I'm making fun of you Avatar Keisha of the Southern Water Tribe, what are you going to do about it?" replies Korin in a just as joking tone.

"What am I going to do about you ask? Why, I'm going to pull rank on you and have you thrown in the dungeons you keep your prisoners in."

"In your dreams, you wouldn't do that to me, you would commit suicide before you let anyone lock me in the dungeons."

"Oh, you want to try me?" asks Keisha as she rises ready for a small spar session.

Korin jumps up as well, "Yeah, bring it on little girl."

Keisha jumps at him while yelling, "Such disrespect for your Avatar, you should be severely punished."

"Bring it on, you can't hit me Avatar or not," laughs Korin.

With that, the two children started throwing all kinds of attacks at each other until finally; Korin has her pinned to the ground. "Now what are you going my lady, I have you pinned to the ground, and I thought you said you were going to severely punish me," mocks Korin.

"This is what I am going to do to you," says Keisha as she leans forward and presses her lips to his. Taken by surprise, Korin's eyes widen until his brains kick back into gear and registers what she is doing. He kisses her back, grabs her around the waist and pulls her forward so that she is sitting on his lap.

Finally, they break apart and stare into each other's eyes for what seems like forever until Korin speaks up. "Now, where in the world did that come from?" he asks.

"I have wanted to do that for a very long Korin and I finally had the opportunity to do so," replies Keisha with a guilty smile on her face.

"Well, we have that in common, but it looks like the lady took initiative instead of the guy."

"Indeed it would seem," she pauses. "You know I love you more than anything Korin and I never knew how to say it."

He smiles and looks into her eyes, "I could see it and I was waiting for you to do something, believe me I was waiting for this for a long time. You know I love you too don't you?"

"Of course I do, unfortunately for you, I have an escaped prisoner to put back in her cell, and you're going to help, so for the time being, the lovey-dovey stuff is going to put on hold. But, that doesn't start until tomorrow," she says with a glint in her eyes. She leans forward and locks her lips with his for another long kiss.

Just like with the last chapter, I'M SO SO SO SO SO SOORRRRYYYY for my lateness, I have time today since I had exam block and was able to leave school early, thank GOD. Anyway, you know the drill, review please. I know that Keisha is only ten and she is kissing Korin, but don't forget, that 10-year-old is smarter than the average 10-year-old, hell, she's smarter than me and I'm in grade 11. That is so sad on my part, but not everyone can be smart. Any advice on anything I'm getting wrong is good, kicking and screaming at something I get wrong is going to make me cry, so please none of that. Also, constructive criticism is fine too, just don't be toooooo mean.

Well, anyway, have a nice day. Anime-Angel-Seza out.


	14. 13 Unavoidable Questions

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender

Chapter 13 – Unavoidable Questions

Korin was lying with his back against the fountain, with Keisha sitting in front of him, between his legs. The two sat there in silence, completely oblivious to the eyes watching them. Finally one of them spoke, "We should probably head back," points out Korin.

"I know, let's go," sighs Keisha as stands, she turns to help Korin up off the floor.

With that they head back to the tea shop, still oblivious of the eyes following them, then the owner of the eyes turns and leaves. Keisha and Korin reach the tea shop hand in hand. They walk in forgetting that they were still holding hands, they here a gasp followed closely by an 'I knew it' by Milly. They looked at the adults in the room with a confused look. "What?" they said in unison.

The adults motion their heads towards their inter-twined fingers. The two children follow the direction they motioned and blushed crimson at what they were looking at. The quickly separated their hands and started mumbling incoherent things about not knowing what they were talking about. Korin recovers quickly and asks, "What did you mean when you said 'I knew it' Milly?"

"I knew something would happen on your walk, I just didn't know what that would be," she answers truthfully.

The two children blush further. "That's strange," mumbles Keisha.

"How is it strange, Keisha? I only thought something was going to happen on your walk, call it a woman's intuition, I also didn't know whether it would be good or bad," replies Milly matter-of-factly.

"Uh-hunh, what in the world is a woman's intuition?" asks Korin.

"It's when a woman knows something is going to happen," says Keisha.

"Oh, well, I think I know a little about that, mum seems to always know what dad's going to do and when he's going to do it," he replies.

"No, Korin, your mother just knows me too well, she can pinpoint what I'm going to do before I even have it fully figured out," says Zuko in slight frustration.

"Oh," says Korin before he starts laughing uncontrollably.

Keisha, finding his laughing contagious, joins in and starts laughing uncontrollably as well.

"I don't find it that funny children," Zuko growls.

"Zuko, you know that they are only children, something as strange as marital issues is funny for them, let them be," says Iroh wisely.

Zuko growls under his breath but let's the children laugh at his expense.

When they finally calm down, dinner is ready and they are sitting at the table stuffing their faces. The children keep eating to avoid the questions they know the adults are formulating in their heads. But that doesn't last long, "So, how was your walk?" asks Milly knowing full well the minors were trying to avoid that very question.

The two blush as red as the red robes the Fire Nation men are wearing. "Um, it was, good," says Keisha shyly.

"What changed that made you come back holding hands without noticing, or even holding hands for that matter?" asks Iroh.

"Um, nothing really, we must have unconsciously started holding hands for some unknown reason," replies Korin, still hiding the real reason.

"You know for a fact I can tell you are lying Korin, you are my son," says a now interested Zuko.

Korin sighs with annoyance, "You are right, you know I'm lying. If you really want to know then we will tell you, but only if Keisha is okay with that," he says looking in Keisha's direction, after her nod of approval, he continues. "We were sparring in a joking manner, when I had her pinned, she did the thing I least expected. She kissed me, after I regained control of my brain, I kissed her back. When we couldn't breath, we came up for air and confessed how we felt for each other. After that we just stayed near the fountain, with her in my lap till I remembered we had to come back for dinner," he said as he got redder with every word spoken.

As Korin got redder, the adults' eyes got wider, not believing that a 10-year-old girl would start a kiss with her 11-year-old best friend and then confess her feelings. I mean, they're only children, and what do they know about love and kissing? They shouldn't know anything, but the adults were proved wrong after the children's' little escapade. "Well, I'll admit we weren't expecting that, we were just teasing," whispers Milly.

Korin blushes at the realisation that he didn't have to tell them anything, he looks over at Keisha to see her in exact same position; looking uncomfortable. "You're telling me, I didn't have to tell you what happened on our walk?" he finally asks.

"Of course you didn't, we expected you to hide it, we'd respect that and find out on our own," replies Zuko, now out of his shocked state of mind at his sons tale, realising that his son is growing up, making him feel old.

"Well, it's to late know, you already know what happened when we left," says Keisha.

"Yeah, but I feel rather concerned, you're only children, and while you're away from the South Pole, you are under my protection. You know you can't go any further than a kiss, you are way too young to do anything else," points out Milly.

"Milly, please don't tell me you're worried we're going to have sex, we're aware that we are too young for something like that, what do you take us for? A couple of hormonal teenagers?" asks Keisha.

"No Keisha, that's not what I'm saying, what I'm saying is that, as your acting guardian, I don't want the two of you acting on your feelings in public. The people may feel that you are far too young to even love each other and may even think this is a scandal. Do you understand that you can't go further than holding hands in public?"

"Yes, we understand what you are saying, we promise to never do more than hold hands in public," says Korin before Keisha opens her mouth to say anything stupid.

"Good, now, it's getting late, have baths and then go bed, separately," orders Milly.

"You make it sound as though we're goin-" Keisha started, but was cut off when Korin covered her mouth with his hand.

"Okay, we're going to bed now, good night," says Korin.

* * *

I am soooooo sorry that I am late again, school is really annoying, too much homework, too little time. Also, I was having a slight writer's block, nothing too serious, but enough to hold me back. Anyways, you know what to do, R&R please.

Thank-you to all my loyal readers for waiting if you were waiting, and sorry again for being late. I'm not sure how good this chapter is since I haven't done anything to it since June, so comstructive criticism is welcome, no flames, I'll cry.

Thank-you kindly,

Anime-Angel-Seza. :)


	15. 15 Pretty Close

Chapter 14 – Pretty Close

The sun had barely risen the next morning when Keisha woke up. After getting dressed, she made her way downstairs and when she got to the kitchen, Korin was already up making his breakfast. Keisha, with an urge for mischief, decided to sneak up on him and give him a scare. "I know you're there Keisha," states Korin, thwarting her plan.

"Awww, how did you know?" she pouted as he turned to face her.

"I heard you coming down the stairs," he replied with a smirk.

"How did you know it was me?" she asked.

He walks over to her and wraps his arms around her waist, "Because you are the only one with footsteps that light," he answers softly.

"Oh, right, the disadvantages of being small," she mutters, leaning her head against his chest.

"You're only ten, of course you're small," he states matter-of-factly.

"That doesn't help much," she mutters.

"Don't worry about it too much, you'll get bigger when you get older," he informs her with a sigh.

"Easy for you to say, you aren't small and you're only one year older than me," she argues.

"Keisha, I'm a boy, of course I'm bigger than you; I'm always going to be bigger than you," he argues back.

Keisha sighs in defeat after realising he was right and that she didn't want to argue with him. "I'm sorry, I guess I'm just wound up with all that's been happening," she says.

"That's okay," he replies softly.

With that he pulls her into a kiss, after pulling away, he kisses her on her forehead, "Come on, let's have breakfast and then you can introduce me to your Animal Guide, how does that sound?" he asks her.

"Okay," she says, so they have breakfast, and head out for the docks while leaving a note for the adults.

* * *

Just like on the way to Ba Sing Se, it took hours for them to reach the docks. When they got there, there was nothing to see. "Where is she?" asks Korin.

"Do you really think she's going to hang out in the open?" Keisha asks him in exasperation.

"I suppose not," he answers. With that, Keisha whistles for Bronte, and within seconds, she comes out of the water, "Wow, she's huge," Korin states.

"Of course she is," Keisha points out as if it was obvious she would be.

_Well who have we here?_ asks Bronte.

"Whoa, what was that?" asks Korin.

"What was what?" asks Keisha , confused as to what he was talking about.

_I…I think he can hear me_, says Bronte in confusion, though for a different reason than Keisha.

"Wait, that was her?" he asks.

_Yes, that was indeed me_, replies Bronte.

"You can hear her?" Keisha asks in surprise.

"Yeah, it would seem so," he says in amazement.

_Keisha, who is this boy to you?_ Bronte suddenly asks.

"Ah, normally I'd say 'best friend,' but that is no longer accurate; now I'd say he's my boyfriend," Keisha answers, making both children blush.

_Ah, then perhaps that is it; you are very close, so he can hear me also_, suggests Bronte.

"Yeah, that actually makes sense," replies Keisha.

_Yes, now are you going to introduce me?_ Bronte asks.

"Oh right, Bronte, this is Korin, the Fire Nation's Prince. Korin, this is Bronte, my Animal Guide," says Keisha.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Bronte," says Korin with a bow only a prince could pull off.

_The pleasure is mine Prince Korin_, says Bronte with a bow of her head. _As you are both close with Keisha and able to hear me, I'm as much your Animal Guide as I am hers_.

"But I'm not the Avatar!" Korin exclaims.

_Yes, but you are her man and so have every right to ride me as she does_, replies Bronte while chuckling at the blush those words caused for the two children.

"Oh well okay, and please, call me Korin, it isn't right for you, as a friend, to call me Prince, especially if I'm to ever ride you," Korin says with a sigh.

"Well, I'm glad you two get along, that makes life a lot easier," says Keisha.

"Yeah, me too, so wha-what is that over there?" he suddenly asks, pointing off into the distance.

The two females turn to where he's pointing, "I can't tell from here," replies Keisha.

_It looks like a boat, sort of like the boats I see from your people Keisha_, says Bronte.

"You can see from here?" Keisha asks.

_Yes, I have very good vision and my eyes are also larger than yours_, answers Bronte.

"Well if it's a Southern Water Tribe boat, then your mother must have sent whoever's on it to inform Toph of what happened to you," says Korin.

"Yeah, maybe," Keisha says.

_By looking at him, I can tell that he's from the Water Tribe with his tanned skin, but he hasn't got the usual blue eyes_, states Bronte.

Both Keisha and Korin's eyes widen, "Are his eyes grey?" Keisha asks.

_Why yes, do you know who it is?_ Bronte asks.

"Yes, it's my brother, he was planning on coming here and must be using that as a reason to tell Toph what happened to me," suggests Keisha.

"Mmmm, shall we go out and give him a greeting on Bronte?" asks Korin mischievously.

"We shall and it gives you an opportunity to ride Bronte for the first time," answers Keisha.

With that, they got on Bronte's head and headed towards Hiro's boat.

When they got there, the first thing they heard was priceless, "AHHHHHHHH, Unagi," which obviously came from Hiro.

"Oh, Hiro, shut up, her name is Bronte," Keisha yells at him.

"Keisha?" Hiro exclaims as his eyes widen.

"Hey bro," Keisha says as her and Korin jump off of Bronte to land in Hiro's boat.

The first thing that greets Keisha is a bone-crunching hug, "It's great to see you too bro, but can you let me go; I can't breathe," she says trying to catch her breath.

"Oh, sorry, but I haven't seen you in weeks and you've had the entire village worried sick about you," he says with tears in his eyes.

"Wow dude, I've never seen you cry," states Korin.

"Pleasure as always Korin," Hiro says as the two boys give each other a handshake.

"I'll tell you what happened when we get back to Ba Sing Se," Keisha says.

"Yes, but first, why were you riding the Unagi and why is it following us?" he asks.

"Not _it_ Hiro, **she** is my Animal Guide and her name is Bronte," Keisha scolds him.

"You really have a lot to explain when we get to Ba Sing Se," Hiro says with a sigh.

* * *

OMG, I'm sorry that this hasn't been updated in a veeery long time, but I started another story and that got more reviews, plus lots of people telling me to update quickly. So now this year, as a year 12 student, I'm going to take initiative and update all of my stories as much as I can.

I also hope to make my stories better, fingers crossed I don't get another serious case of writer's block like the last one I had; it killed me not to be able to update. But since I am in year 12, I won't be able to update as much as I would like since my mother will be looking over my shoulder constantly to make sure my homework and assignments are done. Man I hate those, but I want a good OP, so I'll be doing them more than my stories.

My life is sad but still, Seza out.


End file.
